grimoire of the fox
by dark-ranmaru
Summary: after falling trough a magic portal to the strange land of ivalice, naruto must find a way home. with powerfull friends helping him out, will he get out or mess up along the way. i suck at summaries, oh well at least i tried. x-over FF tactics A2.


Hey guys, what's up? anyway just bringing here my lasted work jet. well this will be a cross over with final fantasy tactics A2. the first few chapters are going to be about the same at the beginning of the game but after it'll be all me, unless i come up with a writers block which in case I'll borrow something from the game. anyways hope you like it. oh yeah, this doesn't have much to do with the Naruto universe. just using the characters for my fic.

Summary: after falling trough a magic portal to the strange land of ivalice, naruto must find a way home. with powerfull friends helping him out, or will he mess up along the way and doom his new home. oh well i suck at summaries.

Pairing:non until later time. but i guess I'll be a Naruto/Ten ten unless you guys want someone else.

Disclaimer: like most of you guys should know, naruto and final fantasy tacticsA2 belong to some rich guys. I'm not rich or famous so obviously i don't own anything besides my computer and bed.

* * *

**Grimoire of the fox**

**prologue**

Summer vacation's so close i can taste it. I'm out that door as soon as Iruka-sensei stops talking.

"Now class, today is the last day before summer vacation and i know you're all very excited but you still going to have a summer homework assignment"

Summer homework: keep a journal, that's not too bad, i guess. Better write my name on my notebook before i forget.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

There, perfect. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not to crazy about homework. just, it could be worse. I can already guess what my first entry's going to be:

"Summer vacation, day 1: Cleaning the hokage mountain, thanks to the paint job i did to it, all by myself."

Mmm, maybe this journal thing's not such a great idea after all.

Oh, we got another assignment, due today: "My Summer Vacation." We're supposed to write our goals for the summer. Well, here goes nothing...

"Question one, this summer I'm going to...?"

I'm going to...oh i know.

"I'm going to train really hard and get super strong and beat everyone, believe it."

Yeah, that's it. Now next question.

"Question two, as a personal goal, i want to...?"

Mmm, what do i want to do? well there's that, oh what the heck, why not.

"I want to make lots of new friends, so they'll see how strong and awesome i am."

Alright, I'm on a roll here.

"Third question, next year i promise not to...?"

Oh that's easy.

"I promise not to misbehave in class."

Not misbehave in class...or at least not get caught, hehehe.

Heh, that sounds pretty convincing. Summer vacation, here i come!...Not that i have any idea what I'm doing this summer. Probably hang out with Kiba and Shikamaru. This sucks, but i guess not having any expectations isn't so bad. I mean whatever ends up happening, I'll be a surprise!

RRRIIIINNNNGGGG

"Oh, there's the bell"

"Have a good summer class, you can go now. But remember to practice what you learned so far and don't forget about you homework assignment."

About time, i don't think i would've lasted five more minutes of class. Well, my summer vacation start now and I'm doing everything to enjoy it this year to the fullest.

"Not you, Naruto. Sorry but your vacation doesnt start quite yet. Your friends are going home, but you're going straight to the library, young man."

"Aw, come on, Iruka-sensei! but why?"

Oh man, anything but that. I waited all year just for this day, and now its ruined. Nooo!

"Think about it Naruto"

"Mmmm... done. I got nothing"

"Really now, well lets take a trip down memorie lane...to this morning shall we! when you painted the while hokage mountain and where late for the-how many times now?"

"That would be about... i dont know. I kind of lost track after 50."

"Try about every single day of the year. Now as punishment i decided to put you in charge of cleaning up the library and then you can go clean up the mountain. Maybe that would help straightening you out."

"But Iruka-sensei, its the last day of school. You got to be kidding me! What about all the ramen waiting for me at home to celebrate the start of summer vacation?"

"You can celebrate after your done cleaning up, now Mr. Randell's down in the library. Don't keep him waiting, and don't even think about skipping out with Kiba. Unless you don't want me to take you out to ramen at Ichiraku's after your done."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei. I'm on it. Well see ya then sensei! Oh, and i hope you have a really, really great summer vacation. And dint forget about taking me to ramen after I'm done."

* * *

"MR. RANDELL, ARE YOU HERE?"

I wonder, where he is. Don't tell me i came all the way here and he's not even here. Ugh, today cant get any worse than this. Well I'll just take a look around.

"Oh wow, check out that book. Looks really cool"

I wonder what's it about? The pictures are pretty cool. Swords...Wizards.. Huh? That's funny. The book just stops halfway though. The pages are all blank! Lets see what the last page with writing on it says...

"One is fated to fill these barren pages. Know you his name?"

"Know you his name"..? What's with all the backwards words? Well i never pass up a chance to write in a library book! This is awesome, now everyone will see how cool i am. With a book about me, I'll be hokage in no time.

"His name is..Naruto Uzumaki"

Yeah, that's right. Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage.

"Ahhh, what's with the books. Oh no. HELP!! I'M FALLING. SOMEONE...MR. RANDELL...IRUKA-SENSEI!!

* * *

well that's the first, chapter. a bit weird, but what the heck, i liked it. anyway so how did you guys feel i, bad, good, or so so? anyway let me know. and please comments, questions, and funny jokes are welcome. Review are also really really welcome.


End file.
